


Drunken fate

by warriorreaper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Extremely Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorreaper/pseuds/warriorreaper
Summary: Tim seeks comfort in his friend, they hope to drink away their problems together, drunk and aroused they head off to bed together, little Suzy just wanted a glass of water and hated going downstairs alone in the dark, she ends up the perfect little sex doll.
Kudos: 53





	Drunken fate

Suzy knocked on her dads door, she could hear her dad and his friend making a ruckus, they could have been playing video games.

She snuck into the dark room, whispering for her dad, she could barely see as the door slowly closed by itself, her blonde hair swaying against her back, her cute pink pajamas slightly visible.

She crawled onto the bed, at 5 years old, she didn't recognise the weird wet noises the grown men were making.

The bed rocked and she quickly decided that they were being cheeky and bouncing on the bed.

She found herself below something, hands on both sides of her, she peaked up and felt heavy, hot breathing on her face, she blew some air right back, the face leant down and began licking her, she giggled, what a silly game.

The hands pinned her down strongly, catching her by surprise, she giggled, believing it to be a game.

A mouth kissed and licked her smooth young face, she wriggled in the grip, finding her wet face funny, but the game was no longer fun.

It reached her mouth and a tongue forced itself inside, one hand fell off her shoulder, feeling below her clothes, tearing her pajama pants off.

He fingered her small vagina, deep moans leaving the mans throat, it was her daddy, she writhed beneath him, becoming scared, this game was weird and no fun.

He grappled at her body, she rolled over and tried to crawl away, the strong hands pulled her back and pressed her against the hard dick, she didn't understand and yelped in surprise, trying to tell her daddy to stop.

He was to far gone, blackout drunk and in absolute erotic heaven, her hole was small and unprepared, the dick smooshing against her entrance, she sobbed in pain, he face was pinned against the mattress, her daddy's friend pummeled Tim's ass harder, forcing Tim's dick into his daughter, she screamed and wailed into the mattress, her daddy moaned and humped away.

His big body easily pressing her deeper into the mattress, he thrust repetitively, moaning in delight.

She couldn't even talk, each thrust causing a pained grunt, with two grown men atop her she stood no chance.

Her daddy moaned lovingly, his friend got out of her daddy, Tim rolled over and his friend went back to work, crushing the young girl into her father as he tore Into the Tim's ass, 

Tim turned the girl around, slamming her onto his leaking cock.

She sobbed at the pain, begging for it to stop.

"Daddy" she cried.

"Oooh, who's your daddy" moaned the friend, Tim groaned and slammed her down harder.

They both came together, pressing firmly against each other and kissing tenderly, the young girl writhed between them.

They kissed for ages, the friends placid cock falling out of Tim's ass, landing softly against the child's.

She whimpered in fear, the two became active again, grinding against each other, she cried and desperately tried to get away as something began to harden against her ass, pressing against her and causing more pain to flare up.

Tim was already becoming hard inside of her again, jerking up and down, the friend began to pound against the entrance, painfully making its way in, the girl fell still, unable to stop the pain, she waited for them to finish.

They pounded into her, deep and fast, moaning into each others kisses, not realising that they weren't fucking each other.

They came into her again soon after, they moved away and sat up, continuing their kissing, the girl leaked cum as she crawled to the pillows, quietly sobbing, just for the men to fall atop her ready to sleep


End file.
